Gentle dreams, painful reality
by My-heart-has-turned-to-ash
Summary: Ashlee Cthon is a normal 17 year old, until she meets a mysterious boy can he help her unlock the secret of her past or will they kill her first i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld L.J. SMITH does :)**

Okay this is my very first story; my inspiration comes with my poems I wrote before… I really hope you like it

**Bold writing is dreaming, **this is just regular story writing,_ thoughts written in Italics _

AN: journal writing will just have underlines on them.

-------------Ashlee POV---------------------

**He's watching me I feel his breath of my neck, it was nice until the pain he was biting my neck drinking my blood I try to scream but nothing comes out I can only sense is his love for me but I only feel numb.**

I awoke quickly, confused by my dream they have been the same for the past 3 months about the boy who brings me pain. After a few minutes I felt like I need to write a poem…it's always been my way to cope with my problems. I reached over to grab my journal and pen and started writing;

"He is the darkness I know I should stay away, but I want him so badly I don't care about the pain, the electrifying touch between me and him and the look in his eye like he knows he will win, my heart is becoming his, my soul already gone I know I love him, he says the pain will soon be gone."

I dropped the pen and got up, I looked at the clock it was 8:30am, "damn it I'm going to be late"

I raced to get dressed as I ran down the stairs my mother looked annoyed I could tell she wasn't happy with me sleeping in…but I iced by her, grabbed an apple and ran for my bus.

The bus ride was long and quiet, I don't have that many friends when I arrived at my school I saw him, the boy who bit my neck and told me he love me…he was watching me. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up I knew this was going to be a long day.

-------------------Jay POV------------------------------

Another pointless day at that horrible school, I will never understand why my mother makes me come here. I was standing near my car waiting for my sister Lexi to finish wiping off the blood I noticed on her chin from hunting this morning (AN: in case you didn't figure it out jay and lexi's family are vampires) I told her mentally to lock the doors when she was done.

I went to sit down on a bench I enjoyed watching vermin as the scrambled and embarrassed themselves before classes.

_Hmm look at them thinking they own the school, the are only hear to be a food source for us._

I could hear Lexi and she agreed.

I noticed that the buses were arriving, I watched my classmates get off but there was someone I've never noticed before I analyzed her face, oval with tanned skin, her eyes looked green, but blue and grey, her hair was long and a dark brown when I looked at her eyes again I found hers looking into mine.

_I've seen you before…. _I thought but I knew very well she couldn't hear me.

**-------AUTHORS NOTE-----------**

OMG I can't believe I wrote my first chapter… I know its really short I have all my idea in my head and its gets crazy…

I hope I didn't confuse anyone while writing…knowing me I did already

The next chapter will be longer and better so click that little green button and give me you input please

PLEASE REVIEW!

With much love

my-heart-has-turned-to-ash


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World…L.J. SMITH does :)**

Me: Umm okay this chapter 2 I guess its emotional I don't know but yeah here it is.

-----Ashlee POV-------

The shattering of the beaker frightened me, I fell asleep in science…again Ms. Sampson looks like she's about to strangle me.

"Ms. Cthon would you like to tell us what I was just saying?"

"Umm……you told Dailea (AN: pronounced DAY-LEAH) to get a broom to clean up the glass?" the whole class was looking except…that boy who had been watching me this morning and from my dream…_Jay._

"Ms. Cthon I would appreciate if you would pay attention in my class instead of sleeping, detention today after school room number 253, no excuses go."

_Oh great…how am I supposed to explain this mom and dad they're going to kill me _I thought to myself while Ms. Sampson kept talking until I noticed everyone was moving into groups of two, she had wrote all our names on the board with our partners. I found my name then finally I looked at the one next to it…..

_Oh great._

-----Jay POV-----

Ms. Sampson was always a strike woman, but I never thought she would be unfair and put me in a group with Ashlee Cthon. I told myself I wouldn't go near her, it was too soon.

I stood up and walked over to her desk, and sat down in the empty seat, our hands touched and it felt like my whole world was being ripped from under my feet and I was being sent to the fiery pits of hell……

I could hear her thoughts, and then I saw a dream…..** He's watching me I feel his breath of my neck, it was nice until the pain he was biting my neck drinking my blood I try to scream but nothing comes out I can only sense is his love for me but I only feel numb.**

I couldn't stop staring at the face of the boy in her dream because it was almost like standing in front of a mirror, it was me.

I looked into Ashlee's eyes and I saw the same innocence, love and vulnerability that the girl I loved so many years ago but it couldn't be her that girl, she was….is dead.

_LEXI! I'm not staying for the rest of the day" _I thought knowing she would hear me.

_What's the matter? _I could feel her concern.

_Nothing… I have to go figure something out._

-----Lexi POV-----

_Jay…._ I heard no answer to my mental cry, I guess something disturbed him. I looked around the cafeteria and he wasn't in sight.

_Screw it, I'm leaving…_

As I was walking down the hall I bumped into a girl, it looked like Slone…..

_It can't be Slone they killed her…is this what upset jay?_

I watched the girl go, she can't be my best friend, and she can't be. She can't be jay's soulmate, Slone is in a coffin in the cemetery.

------Jay POV-------

Jay is sitting in the cemetery near a grave with a girl's name on it and the date 1865-1883. A loving daughter and friend. She will always be our angel.

_Slone I wish you could hear me, I want to hear your voice and see you face…I want to know if you are that girl….I feel different almost like when I was with you. The girl name Ashlee is different there's secrets locked in her mind that I doubt she even knows that their there… _

I opened my pocket watch and looked at the picture of my Slone she bought for me on my 15 birthday; it says _"forever yours". _

_Why did they have to kill you, why does she look like you...? _

------AUTHORS NOTE------

Oh I love a cliff hanger… well sort of a cliff hanger...anyways

I know I said I would wait for another 9 reviews but it was like murder waiting for them

So this is chapter two…YAY!!!

I won't give up on this don't worry… any suggestions or input that you would like to see in chapter 3 let me know

SOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

With sooo much love

My-heart-has-turned-to-ash


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Night world belongs to L.j. smith….I just own the characters I created

Hey sorry I haven't updated for awhile I didn't give up, I've been busy with school and stuff…but now I'm refreshed and ready to start writing WOOT!

So anyways let's recap, Ashlee has been having dreams about Jay and Jay and Lexi had a friend and lover name Slone who is dead, but you people don't know who killed her.

Let's begin my darlings ;D

-----Setting-----

Ashlee is sitting in the detention room, that is empty she is the only student in there. Ms. Sampson is on her computer and is correcting, Ashlee is sitting in her desk staring at the clock…

---Ashlee POV----

_Mom is going to kill me, dad is going to kill me how am I going to explain this to them! _I thought wildly.

Ms. Sampson told me I could leave I ran to my locker, grabbed my cell and purse and went out front…I looked at my messages there were 7! Oh my god they are going to kill…. I dialed my house number and my mom answered;

"Ashlee where are you?! Tell me now so I can come pick you up" she yelled into the receiver.

"Mom I'm at school…I had detention….please don't be mad please it will never happen again" I cried into my phone.

" We'll talk about it when I get you." _Click. She hung up on me I knew very well she was upset with me and I was going to get it. _

_I should tell you my parents are strike, they would never let me have a boyfriend, if I go over to a friends for the night I have to call every few hours, or my mom will call the cops thinking I've been kidnapped, but really I think there both insane. My mom and dad aren't my real parents they've had me since I was four months, I found out I was adopted when I was 13, but they're still my parents and I love them….I think_

After 15 minutes of waiting my mom pulled up and we drove home in silence.

-----Them POV----

Jay won't have this girl, she can't be an old soul, not a witch especially not a Harman.

_She's vermin… _then I saw the eyes of the girl, they were the same as Slones.

-----Ashlee's House (setting lol not POV that would be a little weird)-----

The house was quiet I watched my parent exchange weary glances, then finally my dad took a deep breath,

"Ashlee there's something important we need to tell you about your birth parents well give you really…" he said with looking at me seriousness was in his eyes.

"What is it dad?" I asked shyly

My mother got up and gave me a little black box I looked inside it revealed a black dahlia ring. I stared down at it but I had no idea what it meant….

------Jays Thoughts------

_Ashlee, She's my witch, my love, my soulmate…but will she remember me?_

-----Authors Note----

Again in sorry I didn't update in sooo long I felt so bad I just didn't know where to take this I hope nobody is confused…

YES Ashlee's birthparents well one of them was a witch….and you now know that Jay and Ashlee are soulmates, but is them? Again I only gave you a taste of your evil people in my story but I will update soon I promise

With love

MY-HEART-HAS-TURNED-TO-ASH

REVIEW MY DARLINGS I would love to hear your input…click that little green button


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SORRY I BROKE MY PROMISE!**

**Ok well my laptop went all RAWR then I went UGHH, then Jeff the guy from future shop went OHH then he fixed it then I was like YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night world**

---Ashlee POV---

I stared at the ring I was mystified with it the black gems and the gold. I look up at people who I thought told me everything really kept a secret from me I felt like a stranger nobody would tell me what is going on, _what is going on?_

"Ashlee, your mother's name was Rose Harman and that was her ring." my mother said.

"Rose was a good woman she loved you a lot but she couldn't keep you….she didn't want you to die baby see your special from a lot people you're a witch." My dad said slowly.

My eyes widened, _I'm a a witch?!_

"Sweetie I know this is a lot to take in but you're going to see grandma Harman tomorrow morning she well help you as will we."

---Them POV---

_She has seen the truth, but will she see him._

_The Soulmate bond will be broken then she will be mine after all these centuries_

_Jay will die._

"She will be mine, in the divine sun, he will burn and drown in blood no fang to his mouth only to his neck she will be his end again and again."

I looked at the prophecy the ancients had discovered, it had to be Ashlee.

I walked up to the doorstep of the house where she lived and I knocked, Ashlee opened the door and smiled "AARON!" she was always happy to see me, it's just she didn't remember that I killed her so many years ago, an un-awakened old soul and I was her best friend I know this is dangerous but I won't let that stupid made vampire have her.

---Jay Pov—

_AARON IS GOING TO DIE, I SHOULDVE KILLED HIM YEARS AGO WHY DOES ASHLEE HAVE TO NOT REMEMBER HE KILLED HER._

_I was so annoyed Aaron was always with her especially now just because he knew she_ felt it too even though I knew she didn't love him and she still now coniously that she loved me it still annoyed the hell out of me I wish she would open her mind.

I walked down her street and I saw them in the doorway she looked ha_ppy at least but I knew it will change as soon as I unlock the secrets of her mind._

*FLASHBACK*

Slone's long dress swayed in the wind, she was smiling beautifully I grabbed her hand and she looked so in love and I knew she saw the same love in me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kiss her lips softly and then stared into her eyes, oh they were so beautiful, I whispered in my mind this is _forever._

*END FLASHBACK*

The memories I had of her been soft and gentle always so serene soon Ashlee and I will make our own, new ones. All I knew is that I need her lips against mine now.

_Tonight._

---Ashlee POV---

Aaron stayed for awhile I wanted to tell him but I knew I couldn't Bev and Sam told me it's against the rules so we just chilled like popsicles.

I went into the shower and went into my room and saw the window was open I had shorts and a tank on and I felt cold, I closed the window and turned around and Jay was there standing in front of me I did feel afraid I wanted him here which made me feel weird.

"Jay…" I could feel my heartbeat quicken I reached out for him

---Jay Pov---

I grabbed onto her waist, she felt so warm and unafraid I moved my hand to her face and I searched her eyes they were soft and had the same searching looked our breaths mingled I caught my breath and I kissed her.

The whole world fell away…

Her lips are so soft _this feels so right_

_I know what you mean_ I haven't heard that mental voice in a long time

_I love you Ashlee _the thought had passed through our minds I hid myself with a shield and I heard her say no then I opened up to her I heard her soft voice

_I love you too Jay Forever_

**---AN---**

**Hehehe I love my couple there so complicated and cute. ANYWAYS so it likes not finished cuz that would be soo stupid**

**I feel bad for Aaron he's like the bff who can't get the girl but he killed Slone so screw him. **

**Anyways again I'm not sure what I'm going to do next chapter, got any ideas? **

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON, cuz yano that is EASY**

**I love you all **

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't. I dooon't I DON'T OWN NIGHTWORLD :'(**

**OMG YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SWEET! THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS MAJOR LOVE 3**

**Hey! Everyone okay guess what I have another story in the works it's about Maggie and Delos my third favorite couple ever after Rashel and Quinn and Morgead and Jez of course but anyways I'll post it soon it just a one shot**

**Okay let's start the story NOW.**

--Ashlee Pov---

Jay was holding me, his face was beaming down at mine his eyes were warm, I felt like I didn't deserve him.

_Ash, don't say that u deserve everything and more your all I ever wanted._

I smiled and kissed him, the kiss was soft and warm. I love him so much…but something is in my head you think I'm crazy but there's like a door in my mind which is trying to pry open and its making me crazy!

_Shhh, go back to sleep love I have to leave but I'll be back in the morning _

With another quick kiss he smile and leaped out of my window.

I lay back on the pillow and I closed my eyes I had jay and I knew I would have him for a long time.

-The morning-

I woke up to sunlight, and I felt happy. Today I was going to meet with Grandma Harman and I knew I wanted to know everything, about being a witch and who my birthparents were.

I got dressed in a soft coral sundress and put on my cardigan and went downstairs, Sam was there making breakfast and looked up from the food, "how was your night?" he asked me like he knew that Jay was in my room. I eyes drew attention to the black rose on his watch _vampire. _

"It was good, what time do I meet with Grandma Harman?"

"2:30 now get going to school or you'll be late missy"

"Gotcha, I ate and I was out the door."

I was going to take the bus but jay was in my driveway in his car and lexi was in the back, he got out and leaned against it and smile. _How about you let me kiss you instead of you standing there staring at me, _his smile got wider as I ran towards him I threw myself at him and he caught me effortlessly and he looked into my eyes then kissed me.

_Everything is so perfect._

The school day went by fast Jay never let me out of his sight, I barely saw Aaron but I was getting the feeling that they didn't like each other because whenever I tried to get them in the same room they would give each other death looks, and my head was killing me I felt like there was something I needed to tell myself but yet it wouldn't come to me.

--Meeting with Grandma Harman—

I met grandma Harman at a place I never heard of but apparently it was for Night world citizens and the meeting was great I guess I found out my mother was a powerful witch and my dad was too but they died in an accident, as for relatives grandma Harman is one, so are blaise and thea but that's all I heard.

After hours of talking about training and history but really I needed to be with Jay…

"Mom can I walk home?"

"Sure baby but be careful" she said sweetly. She knew I would be safe I learned a protection spell and something about witch fire but I'm scared to use it though since I never have in my life.

The walk home is weird, I never knew so many thing before, I was almost home when some grabbed me from behind I screamed and I felt them bite down on my neck…

_JAY HELP ME! _But I couldn't tell if he heard me through the bond…

**--An-**

**Cliff hanger like it?**

**I know it's only Ashlee's Pov but I promise jay will come but will he save her or will she die once again? Who knows Hehehe but I do!**

**What about Aaron is he doing this or is it something more powerful?**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Haha review please!**

**Ttyl I love you**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Haha ok i wanted to finish it tonight cuz well im not sure why i just did cuz if i didnt get it outta my head i would have forgotten i know its short but yano whatever, i hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: i dont own nightworld :(**

--Jay Pov--

I heard my sweet angel, and she needed my help.

I got in my car and drove until I could sense her, when I finally arrived at the place where she was I saw her blood on the ground, I was getting angrier and I wanted my Ashlee and I was going to get her even if I have to kill someone to do it.

--Ashlee Pov—

I woke up in a room it was white and Aaron was before me, he had blood on his lips, my blood...then I remembered.

*Flashback*

I was running…from Aaron?

His teeth were bared and he was going to attack me, and he did. He ripped my throat out (AN: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM TIRED.)

*End of flashback*

He was the one who killed me, Slone, A long time ago he took me away from Jay I looked around and saw the door I ran for it, I was running down the hall and Aaron caught me he had his hands on my throat choking me I couldn't breathe, he eyes were black and he looked soo _hungry…_I felt his teeth sink in I screamed as loud as I could but I knew I was going to die…

--Aaron Pov---

Her blood was sweeter than I remembered I knew I lied to her but it her own good.

She had passed out from blood loss and gave her more of mine this is the final exchange she would be a vampire soon and we'll kill Jay together I smiled grimly.

--Ashlee Pov—

Darkness, that's all there was I felt my body changing I was becoming a vampire…

_Jay find me…_

Chapter 7

---Jay Pov---

I heard her, our connection was strong but never that powerful I knew where to find her, the powers from her mother lived inside her heart and the silver cord pulled me to her.

I stood outside the mansion that Aaron was keeping her and I went inside, the house was decorated like it would have been in the 1800's Aaron didn't touch a thing, I ran up the stairs and entered a bedroom and Ashlee was there her body was turning her into a vampire and her eyes were opening I ran to her and made sure she knew who I was but it didn't take long because she kissed me.

It heard someone clear their throat it was Aaron and I knew this was the last time he would ever bother me and my angel ever again.

I lunged for him, but he moved the fight was going on for awhile I got hit and badly I was on the floor I got up and saw Ashlee with a stake in her hand that she had shoved into Aaron's heart. It was over.

I looked at Ashlee who looked like she was going to collapse I wrapped my arms around her she smiled then whispered in my mind _I love you forever, _then she closed her eyes.

_I love you ash, always and forever._

---5 years later---

--Ashlee Pov--

I was running, he was following me and I knew it was him he grabbed me from behind and kissed me, _jay do you always have to play this game with me?_

_Yes love, I do _He kissed me harder and then we drifted into each other's mind.

The silver cord was humming in happiness.

The end.

**--AN—**

**Wooot!**

**I finished my first story!**

**Ok I know some parts probably suck like the fight and flashback but I'm not very good at that stuff, soo do you want a sequel or a new story say about Lexi or maybe if Aaron was reincarnated?**

**Let me know review please**

**I love you**

**Xoxo**


	7. Authors Note: Upcoming stories

**Authors note:**

**So, how did you like it?!**

**OMG I'm pretty pumped that I'm done but now I feel useless cuz I'm scared that I might have let you guys down, if I did I can rewrite it….**

**Ok I have a Maggie and Delos one shot in the works and another story soo theses stories are coming soon soo ok ! **

**I love you **

**-Jane**


End file.
